New Moon
Born from the leading trusts... The fearless Brave alpha; the blossoming Angel The Autumn sky, and the Silver blaze will rise... And defeat the everlasting darkness... Forever... Summary It had been nearly a year since the greatest battle of the stars. Four kits, one for each clan had been born almost simultaneously. Each kit was given powers and are destined to protect their clan from the once-again rising darkness... Follow Bravepaw, Angelpaw, Silverpaw and Autumnpaw through their lives in their clans. (This is my first story here and I need some opinions on how to make it better ~ Strikeh) Prologue Six moons earlier... A huge, battle-scarred black and silver tabby tom looked over at the clans from a rocky cliff. The bushes behind him rustled violently as a small, light brown tabby she-cat slid out, looking rather afraid. "Have the agents reached their destinations, Roxanne?" The tabby asked, keeping his ice-green gaze on the horizon. Roxanne dipped her head. "The five of them already left to look for the chosen four, sir," The tom spun around and rested his tail on her shoulder. "Excellent work, Roxanne," The she-cat straightened herself. "Why do want the four so badly, Blood?" "Since they are the only ones who can stop me, Roxanne," Blood growled as he give Roxanne a glare. Blood turned around and looked at the dead mouse beside him before he slid his long claws into it, destroying it. Roxanne winced. "Silver said that in her vision the Four are from the leader or the deputy of each clan, which gives them strong qualities. That's one of the reasons I either want them here or destroyed," Blood continued. Roxanne flicked an ear. "But Silver also said that the Four are just kits," "For now, Roxanne. But as soon they come to age and figure out they have powers, they will take us down. Do you want that, Roxanne?" Blood hissed as they watched the sun come up. "Well... no," Roxanne meows, licking a white paw. Blood sharply gets up and beacons her to come as he stalks back into the woods. "Just as I thought," Blood growls after a brief moment of silence. "That's why I want their power for myself and you know how I'm going to do that, don't you, Roxanne?" Roxanne pauses, her green eyes widen. "You mean... you wouldn't, sir," Blood sneers evilly. "Yes, that's what I mean, Roxanne and nothing can stand in my way of getting to it!" Chapter One ~ Bravekit Six moons later... Present day "Come on, Bravekit. Wake up!" Featherkit hissed, prodding Bravekit with a silver-white paw. It had been nearly a year since the battle with the Dark Forest. The Clans are at peace. Bravekit, a small, spike-furred she-kit with a dark tabby pelt like her father and a white paw like her mother, just grunted and rolled over. "Bravekit, wake up!" Featherkit hissed again, now annoyed. "Featherkit, leave me alone," Bravekit meowed, opening one of her eyes. "But I want you to play with me." Featherkit meowed with fake pleasure. Bravekit narrowed her eyes. Featherkit was the last cat she wanted to play with. She always gets her in trouble somehow. But Bravekit still wanted to give her a chance. She got up and shook out her long, spiky fur. "Fine, but I also want to play with Flykit," Bravekit meowed, looking at a dark-furred tom, who was still asleep. Flykit was Featherkit's brother and Bravekit's best friend. "Fine!" Featherkit spat. "Flykit," Featherkit meowed, prodding him with a paw. "Bravekit and I want to play outside and we want you to come with us," The black tom stirred and opened his eyes. "Okay. Just give me a moment to clean myself." Bravekit followed Featherkit and Flykit outside into the snow-covered camp. Bravekit looked at Gingerkit, Wingkit and Fernkit in envy as they play in the snow with their father, Lionblaze. Sometimes, Bravekit wished that her parents had more time to spend with her, but her mother, Squirrelflight was deputy and her father, Bramblestar was clan leader. Bravekit was so lost in thought that she almost crashed into Featherkit, who paused in front of a tall sapling. "Okay, let's climb this tree. First one to the that branch wins!" Featherkit meowed, her eyes fixed on a high, snow-covered branch. Flykit looked up. "I don't know about this, Featherkit. It's a bit too high," Bravekit purred slightly. "Don't be such a scaredy-mouse, Flykit. It will be fine," The black tom looked at her, his emerald green eyes glittering. "Promise?" "I promise," Bravekit meowed. She turned to Featherkit. "When do we start, Featherkit?" "We start... Now!" Featherkit throws herself to the tree. Bravekit and Flykit also launched themselves towards the tree. At the midway point, Flykit loses his grip at the slippery bark and tumbles to the ground. He jumps back on to his paws and shakes the snow off his dark fur. "Go, Bravekit! Go!" Flykit cheered, his green eyes bright. Bravekit reached the branch first. Featherkit arrives second and smiles at Bravekit, but her amber eyes dark and reflective. "I win!" Bravekit purred. She sees her mother walking towards the fresh-kill pile with a plump squirrel. Her apprentice, Dustypaw was closely behind with a mouse. "Hi, mom!" Bravekit squealed, jumping up and down. Squirrelflight looked up at Bravekit. Her brilliant green eyes grew so wide that she accidentially dropped her squirrel. "Bravekit! Get down from there at once!" Her mother meowed. Before Bravekit could answer, she felt a strong shove and fell off the branch, face first. Bravekit was vaguely aware of a wail that escaped from Squirrelflight and a cry from Flykit as she hit the ground with a heavy thud. Everything goes black... Chapter Two ~ Silverkit "I got you, Lakekit!" Silverkit heard Maplekit say to Lakekit as she tacked and pinned him. Silverkit shook his head. He and his littermates will be apprentices tomorrow and his siblings are still playing as if the apprentice ceremony didn't exist. Lakepaw shook Maplekit off and pushed her towards Silverkit. She slid to a halt and ran towards Lakekit, getting snow all over Silverkit. Silverkit let out a huge sneeze. "Maplekit, Lakekit. Quit getting snow on me," Silverkit meowed, sneezing again. "Relax, Silverkit. Don't get so worked up over nothing," Maplepaw purred, her amber eyes playful. Silverkit shook his head. "We'll be apprentices tomorrow. Don't start practicing now," "Uh, yeah we should. Right now, Maplepaw and I are trying to get perfect this move," Lakepaw meowed as he tackled empty air in mid-air and landed on his back. "Try to get that perfect, Silverkit. I dare you," Silverkit sighed. He got up and shook the snow out from his silver and white tabby fur. He padded to the center of the clearing, where he sees the elders sunning themselves by the weak leaf-bare sun. He turns his attention back to answering Lakekit's dare. He begins to mimic Lakekit and lands perfectly on his feet, surprising himself and his littermates. He even surprised Webfoot and Tornear, who was sunning themselves a few tail-lengths away. "Whoa, it took me and Rootpaw moons to perfect that complicated move and you just got it on your first try," Silverkit spun around to meet the friendly, leaf-green eyes of Grasspaw. Her mentor, Scarface was behind her. "I was the one who taught that move to him," Lakekit meowed, puffing out his chest. Silverkit snorted. Liar! ''He thought. ''You just want to impress Grasspaw! "It's just luck that Silverkit got it on his first try, Lakekit. Trust me it won't happen again." Scarface meowed evenly before he padded away to join Harespring and Heathertail on a border patrol. Silverkit was about to let his tail droop when he thought he saw Scarface's amber eyes light up for a few seconds before he turned away to join the two older warriors. "Kits! It's time to come inside. I don't want you catching a cold before your apprentice ceremony tomorrow," Silverkit hears his mother, Whitetail call from the nursery. Why did Scarface's eyes light up like that? Silverkit wondered. Maybe he's just surprised that I showed him off. Silverkit just shrugged before followed his littermates back into the nursery. Chapter Three ~ Angelkit "Angelkit..." Angelkit opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned. "What do you want, Dragonkit?" She whispers, turning her head. She gasped. That wasn't Dragonkit's voice since she can see that the pale gray tabby tom was still asleep next to her. She turns to see her mother, Nettleheart and her sister, Deathkit who are still asleep in their nest. Who said my name? Angelkit thought. She began to pad towards the nursery entrance. Wait a minute. How is it possible that I can see when I was born blind? Angelkit shook her head, confusion and worry clouded her brilliant blue-green gaze. "Angelkit..." The voice whispers again. Angelkit spun around to see a dark brown tabby tom stare at her. Her heart skipped at beat. Father? ''Angelkit thought, her heart beating fast. ''I thought he was dead. Maybe he came down from StarClan to see me and Deathkit. Oh, I wish she was awake. ''Angelkit thought. Suddenly, the tom padded out of the nursery. Angelkit ran after him, unaware that every step she takes leads to darkness. "Father! Tigerheart! Wait!" Angelkit meowed after him. He suddenly stopped and spun around. Angelkit froze. ''That's not Tigerheart. Angelkit thought fearfully. His amber eyes are cold and his pelt was scarred. '' "Hello, Angelkit," The tom growled, taking a step forward. The undersized, golden calico she-kit took a step back. "Who- who are you?!" Angelkit meowed, taking another step back. "And how do you know my name?" The tom just sneers. "I'm the one who welcomes you to your doom..." He lunges at her, his claws unsheathed. Angelkit wakes up with a screech, her heart beating fast. Dragonkit snaps up beside her and slid out his claws. He looks around before turning to Angelkit, who was panting hard. "Great StarClan, Angelkit," Dragonkit meowed, sliding his claws back in. "Don't scare me like that. I thought someone attacked you," Angelkit turned to him, her eyes clouded with fear. "Sorry, I just had a really bad nightmare," "Next time, don't wake me or Dragonkit up at dawn," Angelkit's sister, Deathkit, hissed in anger. "I bet you that you woke up half the clan!" Deathkit turns away. She rest her head back on her paws and goes back to sleep. "Don't worry, Angelkit. It was just a dream. It will go away," Dragonkit meowed, shaking out his pale tabby pelt. ''Only it won't go away, Angelkit thought. Angelkit felt Dragonkit rest his tail on her shoulders. Angelkit noticed that she was still shaking in fear. "Come on, Angelkit," Dragonkit meowed reassuringly. "Maybe a story from Whitewater will cheer you up," Angelkit nodded and followed Dragonkit out of the den. Snow covered the ShadowClan camp and it was very cold, but that didn't bother Angelkit or Dragonkit due to their thick fur. Angelkit followed Dragonkit into the bramble thicket where the elders slept. A purr from Whitewater warmed Angelkit as she joined Dragonkit for a story. "Well, looks like the snow couldn't keep you two away," Whitewater purred. "Where is the other one?" Before Angelkit can say anything, she heard Smokefoot mutter something Whitewater. "Careful, Whitewater. Oakfur said that? she's a curse," Angelkit hear Smokefoot hiss to Whitewater. Angelkit winced. She knew that Smokefoot was referring to her. Category:Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics